cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fireman Sam UK VHS and DVD Releases
VHS Most of the original episodes have been made available on VHS previously (in the United Kingdom by BBC Video in 1988–1995 and in the United States and Canada by Family Home Entertainment), but apart from a VHS version of Action Stations, these are all now out of print. It was available on DVD by Hit Entertainment in the United Kingdom since 1996. Here is a list of the UK releases. {| class="wikitable" !VHS Title !Episodes |- |''Fireman Sam - The Hero Next Door'' |The Kite, Flat Tyre, Trevor's Training and Norman's Tricky Day |- |''Fireman Sam 2 - Lost Cat'' |Lost Cat, Telly Trouble, Camping and Barnfire |- |''Fireman Sam 3 - Sam's Day Off'' |Sam's Day Off, Treasure Hunt, Thief in Pontypandy and Chemistry Set |- |''Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business'' |Snow Business, The Great Inventor and The Wishing Well |- |''Children's Picture House'' |Count Duckula: Transylvanian Homesick Blues, Huckleberry Hound: Sheriff Huckleberry, Fireman Sam: Lost Cat, Paddington Goes to School and Barney Goes Into Mischief |- |''NSPCC Children's TV Favourites'' |Postman Pat's Birthday, The Shoe People: Can You Keep a Secret, Paddington Bear: Please Look After This Bear, Fireman Sam: The Kite, James The Cat: Friends, Noddy: The Great Car Race, Will Cwac Cwac: Honey, The Snowman: The Snowman's Ball, SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship and Spot: Where's Spot |- |''Fireman Sam 5 - Norman's Pitfall'' |Norman's Pitfall, Dily's Forgetful Day, Lost Ring and Spot of Bother |- |''Fireman Sam 6 - All in a Good Cause'' |All in a Good Cause, Brass Band, Lost in the Fog and Bentley the Robot |- |''Fireman Sam 6 - All in a Good Cause (with extra episode)'' |All in a Good Cause, Brass Band, Lost in the Fog, Bentley the Robot and Halloween |- |''The Very Best of Fireman Sam'' |Chemistry Set, Flat Tyre, Dily's Forgetful Day, Camping, Norman's Tricky Day, Treasure Hunt and Halloween |- |''4 Fun Favourites'' |Funnybones: Dinosaurs, Fireman Sam: Dily's Forgetful Day, Pingu Plays Fish Tennis and Noddy and the Pouring Rain |- |''My Best Friends'' |Noddy's New Friend, Rupert and the Knight, Rosie and Jim: Automata, Postman Pat's Birthday, The Herbs: Chives Catch Cold, Fireman Sam: Brass Band, Revolting Rhymes: Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Astro Farm: Astro Dragon, Spider: Panda Comes to Stay, SuperTed Kicks Up Dust, Pingu's Circus, Paddington Bear: Do It Yourself, Sooty: A-Z of Animals and Tots TV: Camel |- |''BBC Television Children's Favourites'' |Noddy and the Broken Bicycle, Pingu and Pinga at Home, Funnybones: The Pet Shop, Postman Pat's Finding Day, Spider: Just a Spider, Joshua Jones: Haywire, Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present, Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot, Pingu Goes Fishing and Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out |- |''The Very Best of Fireman Sam 2'' |Kite, Lost Cat, Barnfire, Sam's Day Off, The Wishing Well, Lost Ring and Bentley the Robot |- |''Fireman Sam - Treasure Hunt and other stories'' |Treasure Hunt, Thief in Pontypandy, Trevor's Training, Sam's Day Off, Kite and Chemistry Set |- |''Fireman Sam - Norman's Tricky Day and other stories'' |Norman's Tricky Day, The Wishing Well, Flat Tyre, The Great Inventor and Snow Business |- |''Fireman Sam - Spot of Bother and other stories'' |Dily's Forgetful Day, Spot of Bother, Telly Trouble Lost Ring, Norman's Pitfall and Lost Cat |- |''Fireman Sam - Bentley the Robot and other stories'' |Bentley the Robot, Barnfire, Lost in the Fog, All in a Good Cause, Camping and Brass Band |- |''My Best Friends Too'' |Old Bear: Little Bear's Big Race, Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog, Tots TV: Hedgehog. Pingu the Icicle Musician, Bump and the Talking Tree, Teddy Trucks: Rosie's Day Out, Noddy's New Friend, SuperTed's Dream, Rosie and Jim: Painting, Spot Goes to the Fair and Postman Pat's Rainy Day |- |''BBC Children's Christmas Cracker'' |Noddy and Father Christmas, Pingu: Skiing, Barney: Barney's Christmas Surprise, Pingu: Sledging, The Little Polar Bear: The Snow Storm and Fireman Sam: Snow Business |- |''BBC Children's Collection'' |The Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe, Pingu: Ice Hockey, Noddy and the Pouring Rain, Barney's TV Act, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day and Fireman Sam: Halloween |- |''The New Adventures of Fireman Sam'' |Deep Trouble for Sam, Quarry Rescue, Rich and Famous and Home from Rome |- |''The New Adventures of Fireman Sam - Disaster for Dinner'' |Disaster for Dinner, Steele Under Par, Trevor's Bus Boot Sale and What Goes Up |- |''The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever'' |Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother, Pingu's New Kite, Spider in the Bath, William's Wish Wellingtons: William the Conkeror, The Clangers: Fishing, Nursery Rhyme Time, Noddy and the Special Key, Funnybones: Bumps in the Night, Hairy Jeremy: Ice To See You, The Little Polar Bear: The Egg and The Animals of Farthing Wood: Adventures of Fox |- |''Fireman Sam - 2 on 1'' |The Kite, Flat Tyre, Trevor's Training, Norman's Tricky Day, The Lost Cat, Telly Trouble, Camping and Barnfire |- |''Children's Sensational Summer Fun'' |Fireman Sam: Deep Trouble for Sam, William's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William, Pingu at the Funfair, Monty Gets the Blame, The Adventures of The Garden Fairies: The Garden in Summer, Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears, Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well and Spider: Classroom Distractions |- |''Fireman Sam's Bumper Video'' |All in a Good Cause, Norman's Pitfall, The Great Inventor, What Goes Up, Deep Trouble for Sam, Thief in Pontypandy and Rich and Famous |- |''Children in Need - Party for Pudsey'' |Postman Pat's Birthday, Fireman Sam: Halloween, Pingu's Birthday, Oakie Doke and the Party, Monty's Magic Trick, Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears and Dinobabies: Ebegeezer Scrimp |- |''Children's Favourites films - 1987'' |The Chipmunk Adventure, The Brave Little Toaster, The Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland, Yogi's Great Escape, My Little Pony 'n Friends: Spike's Search, The Jetsons Meets the Flintstones, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Yankee Doodle Pigeon (1987 film), Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, Care Bears: The Caring Crystals and The Two Princessess, Top Cat and the Beverly Hill Cats, Belfry the Pink Bat, Fireman Sam: The Kite, Tis the Season to be Smurfy, Fox Tales: The Easter Egg, A Muppet Family Christmas and A Garfield Christmas |- |''Toybox 1'' |Noddy Tastes Some Cake, William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep, Oakie Doke and the Monster, Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear, Pingu Pretends to Be Ill, Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner and Dinobabies: Some Like it Hot |- |''Toybox 2'' |Noddy the Dancer, William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia, Little Bear: Hide and Seek, Pingu Makes a Mistake, Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake, Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark, The Little Polar Bear: The Concert and Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog |- |''BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites'' |Noddy and the Broken Bicycle, Pingu and Pinga at Home, Funnybones: The Pet Shop, Postman Pat's Finding Day, The Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Special Letter, Spot's Birthday Party, Brum: Seaside, Little Sister Rabbit, To See the Rabbit, Bertha: The Burglars, Yakky Doodle: Hop, Duck and Listen, SuperTed Goes to Texas, Will Cwac Cwac: The Birthday, William's Wish Wellingtons: Wild West William, Chip and Dale: Two Chips and a Miss, Astro Farm: Wishing Well, Papa Beaver's Storytime: Blancheline, Spider: Just as Spider, Katy Caterpillar The Movie, Yumi-Yumi Bear, The Woodentops: Party, Creepy Crawlies: The Best Day Ever, Flik and Princess Atta, Joshua Jones: Haywire, Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present, Precious Moments: Timmy's Gift, Orbitty the Alien, Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver Likes a Snow, Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot, Pingu Goes Fishing and Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out |- |''Children's Favourites films - 1988'' |Alice in Wonderland (1988 film), Around the World in 80 Days, Peter Pan (1988 film), Wind in the Willows (1988 film), Rockin' with Judy Jetson, Orbitty the Alien, Willy the Sparrow, BraveStarr: The Movie, Smurfette (1988 film), Yumi-Yumi Bear, The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, Happy Birthday, Garfield, Bananaman: Memory Lane, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Olivia Flaversham (1988 film), Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Princess Atta (1988 film), Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, Fireman Sam: Safe with Sam, Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars, Oliver (1988 film), Oliver the Giant Kitten, Marie the White Female Kitten, Oliver's Love, I Wanted a Black Cat, Oliver Likes a Snow, Oliver Goes to The Circus, Oliver's Halloween, Oliver's Christmas Carol, Oliver and Company, The Land Before Time, Garfield: His 9 Lives, Care Bears Nutcracker Suite, Fireman Sam: Snow Business and ChuckleVision: Christmas Special |- |''BBC Children's Biggest Christmas Cracker'' |Noddy and Father Christmas, Pingu: Skiing, Barney: Barney's Christmas Surprise, Pingu: Sledging, Postman Pat: Pat Goes Sledging and Letters on Ice, The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas, Santa and the Toothfairies, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, William's Wish Wellingtons: William and The Wrong Feet, Rosie and Jim: The Christmas Star, Tots TV: Snowy Adventure, The Little Polar Bear: The Snow Storm and Fireman Sam: Snow Business